Seraphim Tatsumi
Seraphim Tatsumi (熾天使辰巳, Burning One of the Southeast) Appearance Personality History Synopsis Equipment Ame no Murakumo 'no Tsurugi' (天叢雲剣, "Sword of the Gathering Clouds of Heaven"): Magic and Abilities High Magical Power: Seraphim's Magical Power has gradually been growing ever since the day of her birth, but what is more unique and interesting is the fact that it is continuing to grow and shows no signs of stopping. Some of her Guildmates predict that one day her power will be so vast that she will be unable to finely control it as she does now, something that Thane has shown to take note of. If she were to loose control of her power this would cause devastating effects on her fighting abilities as she is a technical fighter utilizing her Magical Power to enhance her spells and her swordplay. In order to prevent this detrimental event from occuring for as long as she can, Seraphim practices diligently everyday in order to fine tune her control over her Magical Power. Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: Seraphim is highy proficient in swordmanship. Her prefered style of fightning is Kendo and her swordsmanship have been shown to be at a high level of skill. She typically resorts to weilding Ame no Murakumo no Tsurugi in battle against her opponents, but has been shown to be able to weild just about anything that resembles a blade in order to fight off opponents. When her swordplay is coupled with her Magic, Seraphim becomes a truly dangerous opponent to contend with as she is able to strike an opponent at a distance and even create several other blades for her to wield in battle. : Dual Wield Expert: When using her magic, Seraphim is able to wield two of the blades in her hands in order to fight off her opponents. Her skill with this has progressed to the point where she is able to fight two different opponents at the same time, however, it should be known that when she is dual wielding, Seraphim's attack strength drastically decreases. High Speed Movement: Seraphim is proficient enough with her speed to keep up with Sound Magic Users. Her skill in this area allows her to move fast enough to dodge a vast majority of multiple spells that are fired at her. She is able to create up to fifteen tangible clones of herself using her natural speed, they are indistinguishable from her true self and mimic her movements. Her great speed allows her to defeat numerous opponents at once, a feat that poses to be a serious threat to those she faces in battle. Detection and Analysis Expert: Seraphim has displayed expert-level ability in detection and analysis, especially regarding Magical Energy identification. She detected and found the location of several members of Yggdrasil, despite the mages traveling in a vehicle that was designed to concal their Magical Energy. She is generally aware of everything in her presence and also able to see through most deceptions. In terms of intellect, Seraphim has shown to be equally impressive. Magic Blade of the Hero This magic allows Seraphim to compact Eternano into a solid form to materialize various constructs that resemble swords from her hands or even from her very own blade. These constructs possess an incredibly sharp edge around the entirety of their exterior, allowing them to cut through a majority of objects. Seraphim is free to control the length and size of each of the constructed swords, meaning that the weapon can even extend, seemingly without consequence as it acts as an extension of Seraphim's own body. In spite of the tremendous offensive capabilities of this respective technique, the swords remain relatively delicate and can be shattered almost instantaneously if struck unexpectedly. Occasionally Seraphim chooses to instead project the aura and thus conduct the subsequent cut with a simple motion of her fingers or arms but this utilization is usually reserved only when opposing a particularly weak or defenseless adversary. By controlling the minute alteration of the specific frequency at which the molecular structure that comprises the entirety of her constructed sword's composition vibrates, Seraphim allows her blades to effortlessly phase through the majority of solid materials, without inflicting irreparable damage to either of the articles in question. The limitations of this ability extend beyond solely inorganic substances and Seraphim takes particular pleasure in utilizing it to conduct the vicious removal of a targeted individual’s organs, while leaving the remainder of the intended victim intact. : Spell Implantation: Seraphim is gifted in the fact that she can write shorthanded copies of any of her spells on a slip of paper that will actually contain her magic until she chooses touseit. However, she can't maintain them due to her writing being too sloppy, so they vanish after a set time or after one use and she can't use the same spell twice if she only has one slip of paper on her person, though this usually isn't the case.The reason for her using this ability is because it allows her to instill her spellsin various locations, catching opponents off-guard by having elaborate yet dangerous traps set-up.